


The Dress

by yeoliez



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoliez/pseuds/yeoliez
Summary: You're dressed up nice in preparation to meet your husband's family for dinner, but Chanyeol gets a little distracted..





	The Dress

You’ve been Mrs. Park Chanyeol for one year, three months, and seventeen days. As you stand in the master bathroom applying your makeup, you spot your husband leaning in the doorway, watching you silently. You’re only in a bra and panties and leaning in close to the mirror to apply your mascara, and Chanyeol’s eyes are glued to your ass.

“If your parents say one word to us tonight about ‘starting a family’ I’m going to scream.” You state calmly, putting the mascara wand back in the tube and turning to face your husband. “We already ARE a family.”

He smiles at you, pushing away from the doorway and stepping inside to wrap his arms around your mostly naked frame. “That’s right.” He agrees, kissing the tip of your nose sweetly, “We are a family - you, me, and our son Tobennie.”

You laugh as he peppers kisses up and down your neck affectionately. Despite how in love you were, the pressure from both sides of your family to “settle down” and “start a family” were really beginning to get to you. The questions started immediately after you announced your engagement - and it wasn’t just from your parents. Friends, those with and without kids, people Chanyeol worked with, strangers on the internet, E V E R Y O N E wanted to know when the kids were coming.

After your wedding day, you anticipated people would give you space. You hoped, at any rate. Surely getting married solidified the fact the two of you were, indeed, “settling down” and “starting a family”. Didn’t a family start with two people in love? Surely you’re on the right path and surely those pesky questions would have their own answers. You figured people would know to give you space and let you figure out the details of when and how you’d start having children.

You liked the way things were now. You liked the house you purchased together, because it was big enough for children whenever the two of you were ready to extend your little family. You, Chanyeol and his little poodle Toben spent your time together comfortably, happily. You didn’t want to disappoint anybody, but you also had your own reasons why family planning wasn’t in the cards for the two of you.

When Chanyeol pulled back and looked down at you, you smiled softly up at him. “That’s my girl.” He encouraged you, patting your butt. “Try and stay positive. Get your clothes on, we don’t wanna be late.”

You busied yourself with slipping on the dress your husband had bought you, specifically for dinner tonight, and finished fixing your hair. Stepping into your high heels, you headed downstairs to be met by Chanyeol standing by the front door, rummaging in his pockets.

“Your wallet’s in the kitchen.” You reminded him.

Chanyeol turned to face to, meaning to thank you, but his brows shot up and his mouth popped open and he froze in place for a few seconds.

“What?” You chuckled, shyly tucking your hair behind your ear. “Does it look good?”

“Baby…” He cocked his head to the side, looking at you as if it was the first time he’d laid his eyes on you. “You look so fucking hot.”

Laughing, you playfully shoved his chest, “ ‘Fucking hot’ isn’t exactly the kind of look I’m going for on a dinner date with your parents, Chanyeol.” You turned, looking at your reflection in the mirror that hung above the table in the hall. “Should I change?” You asked him, turning sideways, checking yourself out.

The dress was black and sleek, hugging your form and showing off your curves. Of course Chanyeol would buy you a dress that was wholly inappropriate, but it wasn’t like you couldn’t quickly throw something else on.

“No, keep it on.” He said, his voice coming closer, and suddenly you could see him in the mirror behind you, eyes locked on your ass before his hand reached out and squeezed your soft cheek. “You look stunning, baby.” He practically purred the words into your ear, leaving feather-light kisses down the shell of it and continuing on down the length of your neck.

You tilted your head, giving him better access, and looped one arm behind you to tangle gently into his hair. “Mm, you better stop kissing me like that or we’ll definitely be late.” You warned him. He didn’t seem to hear you, or maybe he did and he just didn’t care, because his kisses smoothed over your shoulder, the spaghetti strap of the dress being tugged aside gently with his teeth. His hand, still kneading your ass cheek, circled around your waist and suddenly pressed between your legs.

“Chanyeol.” You scolded him softly, “We’ll be late.”

Again, he didn’t respond, and you focused on the mirror in front of you again, seeing his eyes locked on the reflection of your body, his gaze piercing and hot. He was bunching up your dress in one hand and slipping his other hand under the fabric, smoothing over the inside of your thigh for only a second before he cupped your sex fully in his big hand.

“Honey,” You groaned, “Do you really want to do this now?”

Chanyeol’s only response was to stroke two fingers up and down your sex through your panties and to turn his face into the crook of your neck, where you could feel him smirking.

“You must really like this dress.” You giggled.

“No, my love,” He hums in between open mouthed kisses moving to the nape of your neck, “I really like you.”

With that he pushes you forward and your hands come out to catch you on the table in front of you. Chanyeol lifts your dress, exposing your ass, and he pulls your panties down to about mid thigh. In the mirror in front of you, you can see your husband fumbling with his belt and the button of his pants, and when he gets them out of the way, you feel his fingers stroking your sex again, only this time he pushes aside your panties to feel your skin.

“We need to be quick.” You remind him as he slowly inches one of his long, thick fingers inside of you.

“Ssh,” He tells you, “Keep your eyes on me, ok?” And then he smiles at you, all the confidence in the world.

You do as he says and you keep watch of him through the mirror. He’s far too preoccupied to notice if you glance away, his hands and his hungry gaze roaming all over your body. He fingers you open for a minute, watching your breasts sway in the material with each pump of his hand, before he shuffles up close behind you, pushing between your shoulder blades to make you lay flatter on the table top, so he could lift your ass higher in the air to meet him.

Then he’s inside of you. The stretch is always so glorious. Chanyeol groans like he’s never had his dick wet in his life every single time he first pushes into you, and it makes you feel like a goddess. He doesn’t waste time building up a rhythm, his thrusts starting off sloppy and a little too rough before he finds the right pace for this position, and then he’s gripping your hips and pulling you back to meet him thrust for thrust.

His eyes lock on yours in the mirror, and he smiles, “You’re so dirty,” He chuckles, “You love when I use you.”

Your cheeks burn, but you bite your lip and nod at him because it’s true, both of you know it. Nothing turns you on like knowing the man of your dreams, the love of your life, craved your body the way you craved his.

With his gaze burning into yours or his head thrown back as he moaned loud and unashamed of how good you felt around him, it didn’t take you long. You felt an orgasm building just as he slapped a hand hard onto your left ass cheek, and you cried out his name.

“Fuck! I’m cumming, baby,” He warned you, “Hurry.”

You were right there, but he pulled out, and was furiously jerking himself off on your lower back, and you stared at his reflection in shock, your orgasm lost, but that was the least of your concerns.

“Not on my new dress!” You protested, and your husband met your eyes again in the mirror, his hand stopping abruptly.

“I’ll just have to cum inside you then.” He stated.

Eyes wide, you were shocked into silence as he slid back inside of you, watching your expression change in the mirror all the while he fucked into you at the same unforgiving pace he had set earlier. He watched you go from shocked, to confused before your expressions faded into pleasure, your mouth falling open and your eyes fluttering shut.

“Fuck,” You breathed. “Are you really?” You asked him quietly, turning to look over your shoulder at him.

Chanyeol had never finished inside before. And while you were pretty certain your fertile window had already passed and that nothing would come of it, the fear was still lingering faintly in the back of your mind.

“Yes, jagiya. I’m gonna fill your perfect pussy up. Would you like that?” He panted.

You nodded, feeling drunk as you slumped back onto the table again, your faded orgasm fast reapproaching. Chanyeol begins to whisper filthy things into your ear, hunched over your back to reach it, his eyes on yours in the mirror whenever you managed to hold yours open.

“I want you to keep it inside.” He groans, “I want it dripping out of you all night.”

You moan in response, arching your back so he can get in that little bit deeper and he hits your sweet spot. You cry out his name and you spasm, rhythmically clenching and releasing around his cock, and Chanyeol follows shortly after, pumping himself in as deep as he can get and emptying himself fully.

It feels like so much, even before he withdraws from your depths. He kisses your shoulder before he pulls out, and then he bends down and lifts your panties, sliding them into place, kissing your knees as he does so.

“Keep it all in.” He tells you breathlessly, “That way if anybody asks you tonight if we’re going to have kids, you won’t have to get frustrated.” He stands, and kisses your lips tenderly. “Because I fucked my kids into you already.”

With a scandalized gasp, you turned and slapped his chest, your muscles clenched to try and avoid any mess. Turning back to the mirror, you attempted to flatten your hair but noticed the state of your dress.

“Chanyeol!” You scolded, “You wrinkled my new dress!” You attempted to smooth to wrinkles with your hands, but it wasn’t working. You sighed, “I’ll go change. Give me two minutes.” Chanyeol watched you walk up the stairs with your thighs clenched, and he laughed to himself silently as he pulled out his phone to send a quick text that you two might be a few minutes late for dinner.


End file.
